The Whispers
by BabeGia103
Summary: the slytherin sex god of hogwart is getting married, but what happens when he wants just on last conquest? will the dark haired Gryffindor give in to his wishes? this is a slash and has mention of incest but is not graphic.
1. the whispers

A/N: this is slash and has mention of incest, but is not a gross and pornagraphic fan fiction. thank you. enjoy. :)

title: the Whispers

chapter 1: not perfect parents

The Whispers The girl's skin was soft, and she reacted to his touches as if it were fire. It was all done in silence, the touching, the feeling, the kissing, and hushed breathing. They were both strong and got to their peaks, but there was no emotion, no love. And after it was done, after they were finished, they cast cleaning spells and the girl put her clothes back on and left without a word. They had decided before they started that they would only be bed buddies. No commitment involved. And so it was.

Draco Malfoy lay bare in his bed, looking into space. This had been his first time consenting to sex. It had been his first time having sex of his own free will. It was amazing to think, his first night of having sex and all he could think about was his father.

Draco didn't blame his father for that night. His father and mother had gotten in a horrible fight and she wouldn't let him in the room with her. Lucius sat up most of the night drinking in his study.

When it was well past midnight, Lucius had come to Draco's room and gotten into bed with him, saying he only wanted to sleep for awhile. Draco had a large bed, there was plenty of room and he knew what to do when his father had a little too much to drink. It was best to just let him sleep it off.

But that night his father didn't just sleep it off. During the night Lucius had reached over to hold Draco in his arms. Draco thought whatever it's just till morning when he can go to his own bed. But then Lucius' hands began to roam and the next thing Draco knew his own father was on top of him, trying to enter.

The day after Lucius had been so mortified, that he begged Draco for his forgiveness. Draco stood in the middle of his father's study as his father cried at his feet, telling him it would never happen again. He forgave his father. It wasn't his fault, shit happens. He didn't tell anyone, he had even convinced himself that it didn't even happen.

He had come to terms with it, and persuaded himself that he understood and was over it. That it didn't make a difference in his life. That it didn't matter to him whether it happened or not. But that night, as he lay in bed, after his first encounter since, all he could think about was it.

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He rolled over in bed and fell asleep. Perhaps it would be different once his new bed buddy and he go it on a few more times. Perhaps then he wouldn't think about the night.

The next few nights Draco and his bed buddy had been doing it like bunnies. But the sex was getting no better. It seemed she was the only one getting her kicks out of the deal. He did everything in his power to make sure she got hers, but he was always left unsatisfied.

He often thought, maybe he didn't like sex. Maybe he was just one of those guys who didn't enjoy it, or his biggest fear was that maybe his father had put him off to it forever.  
Every time he thought back to the events of him and the girl, he remembered her whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

But he couldn't figure it out, every time they had done it, it had been completely silent. That was their thing; nothing was said between them when they were in the act. But then why was he remembering it differently, why did he remember something that never happened.

Things weren't going as he had planned, so he changed partners. But the next girl wasn't what he wanted either. He changed partners like he did his bed sheets. Don't get him wrong, they were all great, but he was looking for something special. And he had lots to choose from.

His sex life was great; he had offers everywhere he went. Apparently word got around about to what lengths he would go to satisfy his partner.

So much word got around he decided to expand his horizons, by moving on to other boys. He had to say that they were much more satisfying than girls. Draco Malfoy has so much fun with both sexes, but there was still something missing from all his wondering.

There was something missing, but then there was something that wasn't there also that he kept remembering. Whispering, he always heard the whispering that wasn't there. Even if the girl wanted to whisper and talk, he wouldn't have it.

* * *

Christmas break came around and it was time for his to go home to visit his family once again.

He was actually afraid to see his father again, after what he had been doing. He knew his father was bound to know what he had been doing with both sexes, word always gets to Lucius Malfoy. He felt he did his father proud, but he was still afraid maybe it wasn't enough.

Though the boy had acquired a nickname amongst his class mates,

The Sex God of Hogwarts.

When he entered his grand home, he was greeted by his mother, whom he kissed on each cheek and asked for his father. She told him that he was in his study waiting for him.

Draco knocked on his father's study door and entered. Lucius was sitting in a chair by the fire, reading a book.

'Hello father. I'm home.' Draco announced from the door. Lucius put his book down and faced his son, eyeing him up and down. When his was content with his son's appearance, he spoke. 'come sit Draco. We have much to talk about.'

Draco hesitantly walked to his father and sat in the chair next to him. After a moment of silence Lucius began, 'Are the rumors I have been hearing true?'

Draco looked his father in the eye and said with confidence, 'Yes they are, father.' Lucius watched his son, searching his gray stormy eyes for the truth. When happy with his answer he nodding his head in acknowledgement.

'Very good, I was afraid for sometime that our little encounter would have put you off the act.'

Draco was shocked. That had been the first time his father had spoken of the event since it happen. Suddenly Draco felt very uncomfortable in the presents of his father. He didn't speak. But Lucius went on.

'Being with both sexes is fine. But watch your heart, you may not fall in love with a man. Remember who you are, you are the heir of Malfoy. You must sire an heir to carry on the Malfoy name. Don't think that your father hadn't made that mistake. Why do you think that Snape and I have such a great relationship?'

Draco was stunned. Why was his father telling him these things and at a time like this. Draco did not want to know why his father and his professor had such a great relationship.

'Father, please stop.' Draco pleased. But his father only shhed him and told him to listen very carefully to what he had to say.

'We are Malfoys, my son. And we can not afford to be caught up in stupid things like love.' Lucius stop to study his son.

'Have you never wondered why you are an only child?' he asked Draco somewhat amused.

Draco nodded his head. He had wondered why his parents didn't have other children. His parent kissed each other and looked very affectionate, did they not act the same way in the bedroom? No, wait, he didn't want to know why.

'Yes, father I have, but I am begging you not to tell me.' Lucius looked his son in the eyes, his soft gray eyes almost had tears in them. But he had to go on, it was time that Draco knew.

'I'm sorry Draco, but you are to old to still think your parent perfect.' he paused for a split second, seeing a single tear fall from Draco's left eye. 'Your mother is my best friend, but we are not in love. I have never loved you mother and as much as I try I never will. You were conceived because it was our duty as Malfoys.I don't want you to get me wrong, your mother and I wouldn't trade you for the would. You are the greatest thing that has ever entered our lives, but if not for the responsibilities of our marriage you would have never been born.' he stopped to wipe a tear from his own eye, 'That is what you must do. You must put childish things away. Starting with meeting your soon to be wife.'

Lucius gestured to the door and in walked Pansy Parkinson, Draco's school girl friend. As mush as everyone wanted to believe he and Pansy were together, it wasn't true. She was a bigger prude than Granger, smart and of good breeding but she was more of a sister than anything to him.

Draco turned to his father, 'Father, you cant make me do something like this, Pansy and I are like brother and sister.' Pansy nodded her head in confirmation. She was beginning to cry silently.

'As your mother and I were at your age, but this must be done.' he gestured for her to come closer and she did so, standing between there chairs. He stood and patted Pansy on the shoulder, 'I will leave, for the two of you to talk together. But remember,' he said as he reached to door 'you both have a responsibility to your families'

When the door closed behind him Pansy began to cry openly. Draco rapped his arms around her. 'It's okay, Pansy. We will find a way out of this.' he knew of Pansy's plan for after school. She wanted to join a convent in South Africa, she wanted to live a life of service. He knew if they got married it would destroy her, and him.

A/N: thank you for getting this far. i promise the next chapter will be out soon. i alread have them finished. i just want some reviews before i post them.


	2. common ground

title: The Whispers

chapter 2: Common Ground

When Draco arrived back at school some weeks later, it seemed everyone knew of Pansy's and his marriage arrangement. And they wouldn't stop congratulating them. Even Potter had the nerve to do so.

'What are you doing here Potter' he spat at the boy as he approached, alone. Potter stopped mid stride, as if rethinking his action but continued on walking toward him and Pansy.

'Congratulations Malfoy, on your marriage to Pansy Parkinson.' he said putting out his hand for Malfoy to shake.

The boys hadn't been fighting at all lately but this sign of interest was unusual. Malfoy didn't extend his hand. _How does that feel,_ he thought to himself.

Potter merely turned it toward Pansy and to Draco's surprise, she took it. 'Thank you Potter, that is very kind of you.' she smiled brightly at him. He bowed his head and walked back to his friends, who looked just as surprised at his actions. Granger had a look of delight, while the Weasley had a face of disgust. He never had any class anyway. But when had Potter acquired that?

* * *

Draco was drawn to the boy now. He watched him from across the Great Hall and when Potter saw him looking, he did nothing but smile. Perhaps the boy have given up any notions of the Malfoys being evil, since he had defeated the Dark Lord.

One late night as Draco was making his way around the castle he came across Potter sitting in one of the windows looking out at the sky. Curiosity got the better of him, he had to approach. 'Potter?' He asked, 'what are you doing here?'

Potter looked up at him and smiled. The burnet ran his hand through his messy hair, making it messier. Draco used to think the messy hair annoying but as he looked at it in the moon light, it some how looked like it suited him.

'Just thinking,' he replied. He turned his gaze back outside to the stars, to the constellation of Sirius, the black dog. Draco sat on the other side of Potter.

'What are you thinking about?' Draco asked without thinking. Potter looked at him as if surprised he would care.

'Do you really want to know?' he asked. Draco nodded his head. 'I was actually thinking of you, to be honest.'

Draco smirked, feeling honored to be thought of late at night by Harry Potter. 'May I inquire as to why you are thinking of me at such a late hour?' Potter looked up with an amused smile on him face. 'Why Potter, I do believe you fancy me.'

Potter laugh good naturedly, 'I will admit, I find you some what attractive, but that doesn't mean I fancy you.'

'Potter, what do you think fancy means.'

The other boy shook his head. Why was he trying to convince Potter that he had a crush on him? If Potter could admit he fancied Draco, what was to keep Draco to admitting the same thing?

'Fancy is like, I like your personality and I want to have a relationship with you. Me thinking you are some what attractive means I find you good looking, but I don't want to have a relationship with you.' Draco nodded.

'Dido.'

Potter lifted an eyebrow, 'What does that mean?'

'It means, same here,'

'And what does that mean?'

Draco took a deep breath, 'It means Potter, I find you attractive too, but I don't want to be in a relationship with you either.'

'Oh… Wait, why wouldn't you want to be in a relationship with me?' Potter asked, some what offended. 'I think I would be great in relationship, boy or girl.'

Draco began to laugh. 'Well, you said first that you didn't want to be in a relationship with me, why would I want to be with some one who doesn't want to be with me?'

'But I said that because you're getting married, not because I don't want to be with you,' he paused, rethinking what he said, 'Speaking hypothetically, of course.'

'Of course,' Draco replied amused by Potter's embarrassment at admitting that he would want to be with him. 'I said I wouldn't be with you because can you imagine us together? The two hottest boys in school shacking up, every girl's heart in school would be crushed.'

Both boys laugh at the expense of all girls who dotted over them. They had never laughed with each other, but always at each other. They had realized that, and there was an uncomfortable silence.

'How did we start talking about this?' Potter finally asked.

'I asked you what you where thinking about, and you said me.' Potter nodded.

'But I wasn't even thinking about that.'

'Then what exactly where you thinking about?'

Potter looked straight into Draco's eyes. His emerald green eyes flooding with emotion. 'I know your not a virgin.'

Wow, that was sudden.

'And what makes you think that?'

'Oh come on, _Sex God of Hogwarts_. Every one with half a brain knows.'

'Okay, so I'm not a virgin. Its not like you are or anything.' Potter kept silent. 'Oh my God, you are. Aren't you?'

Potter turned away, looking deeply hurt. 'So what if I am, there's nothing wrong with that.'

'Your right there's not.' Draco said letting his attention fall back out the window.

Potter was silent for a long while. 'Fine there is something wrong with it. I know this, you don't have to shove it in my face, Malfoy.'

Draco shrugged. 'I didn't say a thing.'

'No, but you were thinking it.'

'Potter are you trying to tell me that you want me?' Draco asked putting his most seductive voice on.

'No!'

Draco leaned forward, putting himself in Potter's personal space. 'I think you are.' he whispered into Potter's ear. He smirked when he felt Potter shudder. 'If you just ask me, I would bring you to my bed.'

Potter shoved him as hard as he could, making Malfoy hit the wall. 'Stop it, Malfoy. Just as I think we could have a nice, understandable conversation, you go and mess everything up.' Potter stood to leave. 'Good night Malfoy, hope I don't see you.' and the boy ran.

Draco sat there thinking over his luck. All he wanted to know was what Potter was thinking, he never knew that he would find out so much about the other boy. Now he knew that Potter wanted him, and it excited him.

He also wanted Potter, but he wouldn't bring the boy to his bed unless he asked. And Draco wasn't going to stop until he did.

A/N: thank you for all the reviews. well i didnt get that many but enough to post another chapter. if i get more reviews today, i will post the next today too. happy reading


	3. what the hell r u talking about?

title: The Whispers

chapter 3: what the hell are you talking about?

The next few days Draco was on Potter like white on rice. Every chance he got to be next to the other boy, there he was at his side. During Potions he would do everything he could to be partnered up with him. He would spend the entire period whispering to Potter, telling him all the things he could do with his tongue and that he could bend like a pretzel. Potter would blush and try to ignore him, while his friends would send him confused looks.

Draco would touch Potter out of class and in the corridors, brushing up against him at the wrong time. But no one knew what was going on between them. Potter never told his friends that Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Hogwarts, was trying to seduce him. And Draco didn't think it was any ones business what he did in his free time, even if that something was trying to shag the Boy-Who-Saved-The-Wizarding-World.

After weeks of chasing Potter, Draco decided to pay Potter a visit during supper. As he approached the Gryffindor table the Weasley looked like he was going to puck.

'What do you want, Malfoy' Asked an angry Ron as Draco sat himself next to Potter, who looked at him with eyes as big a saucers.

'I came to spend time with the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter.' Draco replied calmly pulling Potter closer to him and running his fingers though his hair. Potter was a in a state of shock. Ronald waited for him to punch Malfoy and tell him to shove off. But there was only silence, it seemed even the teachers where waiting to see what would happen.

Draco sat at Potter's side. whispering to him in a voice only the two of them could hear. he sat there most of supper, eating off Potter's plate.

Potter on the other hand didnt eat a thing, but watched as Malfoy drank from his cup, and helped himself to his food. he couldnt tell him to leave. that just didnt seem right. so he sat and watched, and even felt when Malfoy put his hand on his thigh.

Finally Ron couldn't take it, 'Malfoy, would you mind not molesting my friend in front of me.' he could tell his friend was uncomfortable and wasn't going to let Malfoy touch him in front of everyone in such anpersonal way.

'I'm not as you say, molesting your friend. It seems to me that Potter is enjoying himself.' he looked down into Potter's lap and there he saw the space inPotter'strousers becoming smaller and being replace by a bulge.

Ron followed his eyes and to his horror saw the same thing, he looked at his friend with his mouth open in shock. Potter was passed embarrassed, he stood and walked out of the Great Hall with his head down.

* * *

Why was this happening to him? Why did he like that git Malfoy anyway? And why wouldn't he give into what Malfoy wanted? He had obviously wanted it too. But no, he would not give Malfoy the satisfaction. Potter wasn't like that. He couldn't just sleep with a person and get over it. No, his first time had to be special.

At first he had thought about Malfoy, being his enemy and all, that was bound to be special. A time he would never forget. But Malfoy was getting married and has much as Malfoy didn't care about cheating on his future wife, Potter did.

Potter was pushed from his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked at his surroundings to discover in the dungeon part of the castle. In front of the Slytherin common room entrance. The footsteps belonged to a Slytherin and he really didn't feel like meeting them. But just as he was on the move to run out, the Slytherin arrived. And it was none other than, Pansy Parkinson, the future Mrs. Malfoy.

She spotted Potter trying to make a get away. Fate had just given her the opportunity of a life time. Pansy had followed Potter out of the Great Hall and glowed with excitement at the site of him.

'Potter, wait' she called to his retreating back. He stopped in his traces, waiting for her to catch up. He was expecting her to shout insults and threats telling him to stay away from her man, but instead she smiled at him and to her horror, hugged him.

Potter had been to shocked to hug her back or push her away. So he stood there with his hands at his sides. When she finally released him, she kissed him on the cheek and explained herself. 'I am so happy. This is the answer to our prayers. You and him will be so happy together. But I must admit, I had no idea you would of wanted to be with him.'

This had to be stopped. He had to interrupt. 'Wait, what are you talking about? Pansy, I have no idea what you are talking.'

Pansy blinked up at Potter. 'Why, you and Draco. Of course. Aren't you two together? I thought in the Great Hall-'

'No Pansy. Malfoy's just looking for his next conquest, and he knows I kind of fancy him; a little .' Pansy kept grinning at him.

'Harry, my innocent Gryffindor friend, if our dear Draco wanted to just, you know do you, he wouldn't have made it a big deal, if he didn't want to be with you. He wouldn't of tried so hard. Plus, why would he want to sleep with you? He has every girl and boy knocking at his door.'

'Thanks'

'I'm not saying that your not worth it or anything. I'm just trying to tell you, its not because he wants to shag your brains out.' She concluded

Potter bit his lower lip, letting what she said sink in. 'Well, even if that were true, which it isn't, we could never be together. You and him are to get married after school. I'm not one to break people up'

Pansy stepped away. 'Not if we can help it.' she said just under her breath. She didn't think that he heard her but she was mistaken.

"what? What do you mean by that?' he asked.

Pansy covered her mouth as if ashamed. She didn't mean for him to hear her. What if Draco didn't want him to know? 'Oh, nothing, dear' she replied 'You should get back to your part of the castle before you are seen by another Slytherin and they lynch you.' She started walking away but she knew her explanation wouldn't satisfy Potter. He followed her to the door of the common room.

'No you don't Pansy Parkinson. You tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy or I'll… I'll,'

'You'll what Potter?' she pulled away from him. 'you'll do nothing. If you want to know what's going on, then you'll have to talk to Draco. Now good night' and then she was gone. She disappeared behind the painting of the hippogriff.

Potter walked away very, very confused.

* * *

It was useless. He would never find the twit. Where in the name of all that is holy did he go? After hours of trying to find Potter with no use, a very pissed off Draco walked back to his common room. With nothing to show for it.

Upon entering the common room Draco was confronted by an equally pissed off Pansy Parkinson. Draco was waiting for her to fly off the handle, but instead, she did the scariest thing ever, she smiled sweetly at him. 'I know something you don't know.' she teased walking back up to her dormitory.

Draco stood in her wake dumfounded. What in the world could she be talking about? Could it be that she really did know something that he didn't? No, she couldn't know anything. Draco had connections with every house in the school. If she knew something, he would already know. But what if she knew something about that git Potter?

Ohh. Images of Potter's blushed face came back to him, and he chuckled to himself. What was he going to do about the heart throb Potter? He could write him a love letter and send it to him in class. No. he could send it to him in the great hall where he would know the Weasel and the Mudblood would read it.

He would have to think on that later. Right now he needed a walk. What would father think if he knew his son was going after the enemy. He knew he would either be really pissed or really proud. That thought dissevered another chuckle.


	4. AN

A/N:

of course this is going to have a happy ending. there is a lot of things going to happen between the two hottest boys at hogwarts. thanks for the reviews. and as long and you read and review, the chapters will be coming out.


	5. out for a walk

Title: The Whispers Chapter 4: out for a walk.

Harry walked the corridors late at night. Clearing his head for the day to come. Why was it he couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy? And what Pansy said earlier that night? If he had heard right, she made it seem like they didn't want to get married to each other. He had asked Ron if wizards still had arranged marriages, and he said yes.

Then that would mean Malfoy and Parkinson didn't really love each other and were being forced to get married. What could this mean for Malfoy and him? Did it mean they could be together with nothing to get in their way? No, of course it didn't. The simple fact remained, Malfoy was getting married. Simple as that. It didn't matter that Pansy basically gave him permission to carry on an affair.

Harry didn't want that, he wanted a relationship. He wanted more. Plus, what would Lucius think when he found out about this little 'relationship' they formed? Not only would he kill Harry, but most likely disown Malfoy as well. Harry didn't know to much about the Malfoy family but what he did know was not any help.

But Harry had to admit to himself, it was getting hard each day to deny Malfoy. He wanted more than anything to ask Malfoy to be taken to his bed. What fun they would have together. But it couldn't be that way, Lucius was a danger. Not only that but it was Malfoy. He was the enemy, the bane of his existence, since the day he walked into Hogwarts.

Speaking of the Devil, though Harry as he saw Malfoy walking his way from the other side of the corridor. He walked was delicate and graceful. The boy's face was almost beautiful, no he was beautiful. The was no blemish on his milky white skin. He looked as if he were carved from the most palest, most purest of marbles. His hair was so light and face so angel like, Harry almost waited for him to sprout wings and fly into the heavens.

Malfoy stopped a good foot away from where Potter was standing. They stood looking into each others eyes. Stormy grey meeting emerald green. They matched each other, like the day and the night, good and evil. They had always known each other, but had never crossed over into each others path. It didn't matter what people said, it was expected of them. They were a force so strong that to interfere was sudden death. Even when they fought all the time, it both felt it. The passion that vibrated between was unstoppable.

They both knew it as they looked into each others eye. It was fertile to escape.

A/N: sorry so short but I wanted to get another chapter out before this weekend. I should have another out Friday, but I am going camping this weekend so I wont be able to write. Sorry, I know I'm sad too. Thanks for all the reviews. I love the support. You keep me writing. Sorry my writing is a little dramatic in this chapter. Its because I am watching the passion. I am crying at this very moment. Well, keep reviewing.

Thanks :  
smilez4ever

Lafawnduh4

fifespice

Midnight

ra

emma

jadefire89

badboyblondEsgurl

DMMEHP

SnapesGirl

Lux et Veritas

mandraco

myniephoenix


	6. what makes you so special?

title: The Whispers

Chapter 5: What makes you so special?

'Were you looking for me, Potter?' Draco couldn't keep the pleasure from his voice. It sent a chill down his spine to think that the Boy Who Saved The Wizarding World was looking for him. There was no telling what he wanted to tell him. Perhaps after weeks of pursuing the other boy he finally caved in.

Potter cocked his head to one side, examining the boy before him. Draco Malfoy was a puzzle, a puzzle he wanted to crack. The secrets he locked behind his grey eyes could save millions, but all Potter wanted was know him. Personally. 'You know more than anyone that I like to walk the corridors after hours.' he replied stepping casually over to Malfoy. 'with all the time you tried to get me in trouble.'

Malfoy licked his lips and looked him up and down. What he wouldn't give to lick Potter's lips. Perhaps, even sell his soul to the Devil to do it. Na, what good would that do for him? His hair would go frizzy with all the heat in Hell. 'No one knows you like I know you, Potter.'

'I hate to admit it, but you might be right.' Potter smiled at him, and pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose. Then Malfoy did the sweetest things ever, he held out his hand to him.

'Take a walk with me, Potter' it wasn't a request, it was a demand. But a very sweet demand. Potter couldn't help but take Malfoy's hand. Malfoy's hand was as soft as rose petals, it made Potter wonder what the rest of him felt like.

They walked though the corridors and out onto the Quidditch patch. The air was still cold from the recently gone winter and the wind sparkled their face with droplets. Once in the middle of the patch Malfoy looked up and breathed in the freshness of the midnight air. It was nice to be out late, to look around and know that you are one of the only ones for miles awake.

The sky was a dark almost black blue with spots of yellow called stars. The wind was blowing and sent the smell of fresh cut grass though the air. The night couldn't be more romantic. Draco had a mind for romance. It was perfect. He felt Potter shiver next to him and put his arm around his waist and raped his cloak around them both to keep warm. It was great how perfectly Potter's body fit with his. If only the moment could last forever. But Malfoy had to ruin it by bring up what Potter was trying to avoid.

'So tell me Potter, why wont you come to my bedchamber and help me make all you dreams come true?' he tried to be enchant Potter to excitement like he did in the Great Hall but he only succeeded in trying Potter's patience. Potter pushed away from him, pulling himself back into reality. One where Malfoy was no longer keeping him warm.

Potter turned his green eyes to the sky and rapped his arms around himself. 'Has your father ever told you about the day I defeated Voldemort?' he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Malfoy stiffed at the mention of his father and the whisper of his voice came back to him.

'I just want to sleep for a little while... just hold me.'

He closed his eyes to the memory of that night. 'Your father was there Malfoy. He stood at the side of Voldemort, his right hand man, Voldemort called him.' Now Malfoy was shivering, but it wasn't from the cold of the night. Potter continued, 'I thought I was going to die. I was surrounded. I would of died, if it hadn't been for your father.' Malfoy's eyes shot open, and looked at Potter in disbelief. 'Your father put a dagger in his back. Voldemort was so shocked, he hesitated in cursing him. And that gave Snape the time he needed to give me back my wand. Then I killed him.' Potter's eyes didn't leave to sky, not even to see the horrified look on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy's face darkened, 'Your lying!' he shouted. Potter was taken out of his thoughts, he looked at him as if it were the first time that night. He looked confused to see him. Malfoy pushed him and shook him by his shoulders. 'Your lying. My father would never save you from the Dark Lord.' Malfoy was almost in tears with fury. Potter had no idea his word would have such an impact on the other boy. Why would they?

'Malfoy, I don't understand. Your mad at me because your father saved me.' Potter asked confused.

'You bet you ass I am. What makes you so special, that even my father would put his life on the line for you? Not only him but Snape. They are my family Potter, stay away from them.' He gave Potter one finalgreat pushthat sent him crashing to the floor and then walked off into the night.

A/N: sorry it took so long. i am afraid this is the only chapter i can do this week, i have finals for school this week.but i promise to have anotheron monday.

IMPORTANT NOTE: there have been some comments on my really bad spelling. i must tell you i didnt learn to read until i was in the 7th grade and am lacking in skills. so because i suck so bad. i am asking for help. i need a beta. for all of my stories. so if there are any takers please e-mail me personally at thanks for the help. :)


	7. i did it for you

A/N: ok I don't mean to be mean but, I am trying to write this fan fiction, not only for me but for all of you too. And it is hard when I have people complaining about every mistake I make. I'm not going to mention any names but please if you want me to work on my spelling find me a beta and get off my back. I can admit it, I am not the smartest person in the world and English is not my first language.

>

>

>

Title: Whispers

Chapter 5: Home Visit

>

>

>

>

In a fury Malfoy avoided Potter. He couldn't really put his finger on one reason why he was angry at the other boy. It wasn't his fault Malfoy's father got in the way and saved his life. His father never even mentioned the Final Battle. Malfoy just felt a pain in his heart, like an ice sickle was hammered in his flesh, when he thought about his father pulling Potter out of the line of fire when he throw Draco, his only son, into that same danger. It wasn't fair that he would do something like that.

>

>

>

>

Draco was his son, Potter had been his enemy. Why save the lesser of the two? Malfoy's father was never an affectionate one, but in his heart he knew his father cared about him. He wanted Draco to get the Dark Mark, but at the last minute, Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. Not that Draco wanted the Mark, but he would have done anything for his father. Anything to the point of killing for him. There was no bottom line to it, Malfoy was furious at his father.

>

>

>

>

Spring break came around and Malfoy went home for the holiday. He have some business to work out with Lucius. It blow his mind to think his father could save Harry Potter when he was so willing to hand his own son to the Dark Lord.

>

>

>

>

On entrance to his grand home, Malfoy looked up at the most recent of family portraits. It was so large, very life like. His mother sat in place, puffing out her chest like an award winning show dog. She had one delicate hand on her lap with the other in her husbands. Draco stood in back of her, just to the right, with his hand on her shoulder. And Lucius stood over Narcissa's left shoulder with one hand have gently holding hers. He rubbed small circles with his thump on the back of her hand. A small show of intimacy, but one never to be shown again. Draco looked up to the face of his father. There was nothing there. It was like looking into your own eyes and seeing nothing. But then the eyes of his father moved. They shifted just a little to the right. And for and instant he was looking at his son. But the time passed and they looked ahead again.

>

>

>

>

Draco walked to the door of his father's study, and knocked lightly. When he entered Lucius was at his desk, writing a letter to whom ever. He didn't bother to look at his son, and Draco wondered if he had imagine his father looking at him in the painting.

>

>

>

>

'Father,' he said very curtly. 'We need to talk.'

>

>

>

>

'What is it, Draco?' For a moment it felt as if he were fourteen again, and he was back to that night. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breath. 'For Merlin's sake, Draco. I am a busy man, will you speak.'

>

>

>

>

Draco swallowed hard and cleared his throat. But when he spoke it was just above a whisper. 'Why didn't you tell me?' he looked away, suddenly the Persian carpet looked very interesting.

>

>

>

>

Lucius dropped his quill and made a heavy sigh. 'What are you talking about?' he was tired, and getting very irritated with his only son and heir.

>

>

>

>

Draco's eyes turned up, fury tinting them with a hint of red. Lucius' expression didn't change but he was shocked none the less. 'I'm talking about you being a hero, father. About you running to the side of Harry Potter and saving that brat's life when you were so willing to hand me over to the Dark Lord' Draco did not speak, his spat the words. Everyone as disgusting as the other.

>

>

>

>

Lucius was speechless for a moment, and didn't know how to react to his son's outburst. He looked down as if searching for the answer. 'There is no easy way to say this,' he ventured slowly, 'but our night together wasn't an accident.' Draco sucked in a breath, as if he had just stepped on a rusty nail with his bare feet. 'I had to get drunk in order to do it, but it was an command from the Dark Lord.' Lucius turned away from his son, who looked on the verge of tears. 'I did it to pledge my loyalty. The sick bastard made all his Death Eaters do it.' Lucius swallowed the large lump in his throat. 'I never forgave him for what he made me do to you, and I never forgave myself for doing it to you.' A lone tear escaped his beautiful grey eye, the same eye that had stolen a look at his son in the family portrait outside the door. 'I knew Potter had to defeat him, some when the Dark Lord thought he had Potter, I retaliated.' Lucius looked up to meet the eyes of his son, the son he had hurt so long ago. 'So I put the dagger right between his shoulder blades, and watched his eyes dilate in shock.' he said spat between clenched teeth.

>

>

>

>

Draco dropped himself on the couch. All this time, it had been the Dark Lord who force his father. It had never been an accident. And his father secretly hated to the Dark Lord. It was as if his life was a lie. It was as if some one was telling him he wasn't a Malfoy but a Weasley, and that his face wasn't his but a glamour he had to wear. But what about the Dark Mark?

>

>

>

>

'I never wanted you to get the Dark Mark, either. I just said that so he thought that what I wanted.' Lucius answered his unasked question. 'I didn't save Potter to save him. Or to be this hero, or save the world. I did it for you. It was all for you.'

>

>

>

>

Draco put his head in his hands and wept. It was the first time he had ever cried freely in the presents of his father, but it was the one thing both father and son could think of doing at the time.

>

>

>

>

A/N: ok I know this chapter is a little sad of whatever, and I'm sorry it took so long to write but I had a lot of crap to do. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have any Potter in it but whatever. I hope you liked it. Please review. But if I get any reviews about my crappy spelling I am going to scream. Please keep it to your self. Thank you.


	8. Making Amends

Title: Whispers

Chapter 7: Making Amends

>

>

>

>

Draco went back to school in a sense of wonder. He knew what his father had done was for him. But something about the matter still bothered him. It wasn't right that he should be angry at his father or Potter. The only person he should blame was the Dark Lord. But he was dead, so there wasn't much point in doing that. What he needed was a target. And just as he was boarding onto the Hogwarts Express he found one.

>

>

>

>

A group of first years made it their business the block the way to the compartments. He could have asked them nicely to move, but then he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy. Plus he didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

>

>

>

>

'So then when my grandmother took of the towel, her hair had turned hot pick.' said one of them mournfully. The others around him began to giggle uncontrollably.

>

>

>

>

'Oh, oh, I have one.' exclaimed another excitedly. 'When my uncle Lou went to use the loo, the toilet seat slammed down on his-"

>

>

>

>

'What in the world are you first years doing in the middle of the train!' commanded Malfoy, over shadowing thing with his much taller form. The first years froze in their places. One may had even wet his pants, because there was a fowl smell that crept to Malfoy's nose.

>

>

>

>

'n -n -nothing.' one ventured to stutter.

>

>

>

>

'Nothing? I would say you are doing more than nothing.' he said glaring down on them. 'You are blocking the entire entrance to the train's compartments!' he yelled. The first years franticly stepped over each other get out of his way, lining them against the wall. Malfoy put his nose up in the air and walked down the hall. Only when he saw the first years relax did he take out his wand and point in at the trunks. He yelled out a spell that made their belongings fly out and their trunks chase then down the hall.  
>

>

>

>

Malfoy chuckled to himself and watched as they ran away screaming. Head popped out of the already occupied compartments.

>

>

>

>

'That wasn't very nice.' said a bushy haired girl from one of the compartments, Granger. She had been sitting down, trying to finish the last chapter in her book before she dragged Ron to the Prefect meeting.

>

>

>

>

'Well, I didn't do it to be nice, Granger.' Malfoy replied not looking at her but keeping his eye on the retreating backs of the first years. He didn't want to hear her crap at the moment. After having fun with those first years, he was in high spirits. He didn't want her to bring him down.

>

>

>

>

'Why are you in such a good mood?' he heard Weasley ask. He turned his head to look at him and was almost shocked to two beautiful green eyes looking at him. Potter wasn't angry to see him; he didn't seem to be hurt about their last meeting. No, he looked curious. He was almost happy to see him

>

>

>

>

'Potter.' he acknowledged, ignoring Weasley's question.

>

>

>

>

'Malfoy.' Potter said. There was a moment of silence, where no one spoke, no one breathed. Malfoy and Potter stood, looking deep into each others eyes. There was a loose piece of hair that was hanging in front of Malfoy's face. Potter wanted to brush it away, but didn't dare act.

>

>

>

>

'Granger, Weasley. Leave I need to speak to Potter. Alone.' he didn't say it rudely, and Granger picked that up. But like always, Weasley just heard the command, and that Malfoy wanted him to leave him alone with his best friend.

>  
>

>

>

'The hell we are.' he burst. But Granger put her hand on his arm and guided him away.

>

>

>

>

'Come along Ron, we have a Prefects Meeting to attend.' she said dragging him away.

>

>

>

>

Malfoy stepped into the compartment and closed the door behind him. Thank God for locks. He turned to Potter who looked confused but very interested. His face was red with a blush. This was the last thing he wanted; to be lock, alone in a room with Malfoy. 'What up, Malfoy?' he asked calmly, trying not to show he was nervous about Malfoy being so close to him. Malfoy pushed him down on to a seat and proceeded to join him, very very close.

>

>

>

>

Very seductively, he whispered into Potter's ear, 'I just wanted to apologize for how I how I acted. It was wrong of me.' Malfoy put his hand on Potter's thigh. 'I want to make it up to you. Potter didn't trust his mouth to speak. His mouth open and shut like a fish out of water. Malfoy took advantage of his silence and licked his tongue at the rim of Potter's ear.

>

>

>

>

Potter jumped out his seat and fell on the floor. 'Its ok Malfoy, you don't need to do anything. I forgive you.' he said backing away from Malfoy.

>

>

>

>

Malfoy smirked down at him and eased himself onto the floor. He crawled over to him like a cat ready to pounce. 'I can't tell you how happy I am that you forgave Me.' he said breathing onto Potter's lips. Potter bit his lip in order to keep from moaning. It was hard to have Malfoy so close and not be able to touch or to kiss him. 'I really want to thank you.' Malfoy brushed his lips with Potter's. Potter didn't pull always so he kissed him, moving his lips. At first Potter didn't respond but then he gave in. Potter strangely tasted of strawberry jam. Their lips moved together, and then…

>

>

>

>

>

>

**Knock, knock.**

>

>

>

>

'Harry? Harry! Are you in there? Are you okay? Has Malfoy hurt you? Speak to me Harry.' Weasley was at the compartment door.

>

>

>

>

Malfoy pulled away, stood up and winked at Potter. Who was still on the floor, shocked. He opened the door and walked out, looking completely snogged. Weasley looked at him with saucer shaped eyes, and then looked at Potter, still on the floor.

>

>

>

>

As he was walking away he called over his shoulder, 'See you later Potter.'

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

**Yana5**: thanks for reviewing, but how can you hate Draco. He is such an evil little bastard. I love it. ;) well, I hope you keep reading. And if you have any ideas, tell me how I can torture Malfoy. If you like.

>  
**Sophie Malfoy**: thanks, I hope this chapter meets you standards also. :P

>

**Jenny ():** thanks, I hope I'm doing a good job. You better tell me if I'm slipping. ;P

>

**fife spice**: I know poor them. I have always had a soft spot for Lucius. So I had to write him as a nice guy. And yes, as you can see, Malfoy does apologize for being an asshole.

>

**Annie ():** You bet their going to fuck, like monkeys. But I wont come till the end, which isn't very far away. So I hope you keep reading until you can read about them fucking.

>

**Hogwartsstudent4408**: Good I am happy you like my story. You bet there are going to be more surprises. Its nice to have you support. Please keep reading.

>

**Lilcrazedgurl91**: It was a sad chapter? Good, I hope it made you cry. I was crying just writing it. If it didn't make you cry, then I failed as a writer.

>

**Pure Black**: thanks you support means a lot to me. Hope you keep reading.

>

**Lux et Veritas**: I know Voldemort it a freak. I don't know about you but I get the feeling that he is a total sex freak when it comes to young boys. I mean well look at the way he goes after Potter. That just isn't right. Oh and about the other death eater's children. They all got raped. So I imagine they all feel really bad about it.

>

MyOriginalIntent : Okay I hope your happy because I wrote this chapter just for you. Sexual Tension just for you. And yes I know incest thing is gross but I had to put it in. I just finished the book, Flowers in The Attic. There is a lot of incest. I wouldn't read it if you don't like it. gross But yes, thank you for the review. I hope you like, no wait. I hope you love this chapter. Its just for you.

>

And For the new readers. i hope you like my story. please review.


	9. Its Okay

Title: Whispers

Chapter 8: Its Okay

>  
>  
>  
>

'Harry talk to me.' Ron whispered desperately from his seat across from Harry. The Great Hall was loud and bustling with excitement. Everyone had made it back safely, so there was much to celebrate about. But unfortunately for Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Saved-The-Wizarding-World, his friend Ronald Weasley was bugging the hell out of him. 'Harry, tell me what you were doing with Malfoy in there.'

>  
>

'Ronald, if Harry doesn't want to tell you what happen, he doesn't have to.' piped in Hermione. Harry sent her a thankful look.

>  
>

'But Hermione, we are best friends, we tell each other everything.' Ron argued.

>  
>

'Really?'

>  
>

'Yes.'

>  
>

'Then do you tell him everything about us?' Hermione countered. Harry looked at his best friend curiously. It was a double edged sword, whatever answer he gave he would lose. Either suffer Hermione's wrath or getting no information from Harry. So he settled to lowering his head and eating his meal.

>  
>

Hermione turned to Harry and gave him an approving look. She knew what was going on between Harry and Malfoy. She was far from stupid, but she was curious, so she just sat back and watched. The book worm couldn't think of a better match, two enemies from opposite houses. It could be a perfect match. And even if it wasn't, there was no more Dark Lord; Harry could use some trail and error in relationships, if with nothing else.

>  
>

Hermione could already see Malfoy having an affect on Harry. At the moment the boy had a blush to his face, he was finally eating, and he seemed brighter all together. She would have to thank Malfoy, if his little plan worked out. Harry was like a brother to her and all she wanted was for him to be happy.

>  
>

That night as Harry and Ron got ready for bed, Ron startled them with an out of the blue question, 'Harry, are you gay?' There was dead silence in the room and everyone waited for the answer.

>  
>

'What!' Harry exclaimed.

>  
>

'You don't have to hide it from me Harry. I've know for a while. I was just waiting for you to come to me. Why didn't you want to tell me?'

>  
>

'What!' he exclaimed again.

>  
>

'Its okay Harry,' came Seamus to Ron's side. 'Your in the wizarding world now, you don't have to fear getting discriminated against. We are much more open minded about things like that. I mean, look at me and Dean.' he finish, putting his arm around the black boy.

>  
>

Harry finally found his voice, 'How could you think of such a thing. When have I ever giving you the idea that I'm gay?' he asked outraged.

>  
>

'Well, there was that one time I found that dirty magazine under your bed.' explained Dean. 'It was called "Wands" for crying out loud.'

>  
>

'And that time we heard you jacking off and screaming out Snape's name.' Neville put his two cents in. Looking a bit shy at having use 'Snape's name' and 'jacking off' in the same sentence.

>  
>

'And remember when we were in the showers seeing who was the biggest. Yours had to be that big for a reason.' Seamus said.

>  
>

'Plus, when Malfoy came out of the compartment, he looked like he had been snogged.' concluded Ron.

>  
>

'Okay, Okay, I get the point.' said Harry, blushing, not yet gotten over the Snape comment. I mean it was one time. 'But there is nothing going on between Malfoy and me. I mean its Malfoy.' he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. 'He's a git.' To his friends, Harry looked rather defeated. Ron sat down by his friend and put an arm around him.

>  
>

'It's okay Harry. Malfoy isn't that bad. And I know you like him.' he stopped and took a deep breath. 'And because you really like him, I am okay with you dating him.'

>  
>

Harry looked up at his best friend, almost in tears, tears of gratitude. 'Really, mate?'

>  
>

'Really. So next time you see Malfoy, give him a big kiss and tell him its because of me he get the second cutest boy in school.' he replied happily.

>  
>

'And who's the first cutest boy in school?' asked Seamus.

>  
>

'You're looking at him.' said Ron, sticking out his chest to look buff. Everyone in the room laughed their ass off.

>  
>  
>  
>

A/N: okay everyone I hope you like this chapter. Please review and I have the next chapter almost out.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>


	10. An End

Title: Whispers

>

>

Chapter (i dont remember what chapter.): An End

>

>

>

There was no doubt about it. Malfoy had Potter right were he wanted him. He had no fear that by the end of the week, Potter would come great fully to his bed. He began to make preparations. His sheets needed washing; his rooms needed dusting and ice box needed restocking. There was nothing better than to having a little dessert after having some dessert, if you know what I mean.

>

>

>

>

He made sure the house elves stocked it with every aphrodisiac ever know to man. There were strawberries and chocolate. And just for the fun of it, he bought some whipped cream. Not only was he going to make Potter's first time the best night of his life, but he was going to make it the funniest for himself too.

>

>

>

>

But there was something different about his feelings for Harry. Of course, he knew that he felt different for the other boy, but he didn't know what the feeling was. There was something about Harry you could almost call, special. Harry was…

>

>

Harry?

>

>

Where did that come from? Shirley, he wasn't thinking of Potter in a first name basis. When this all started all he wanted was sex from Potter. Now he felt that maybe he wanted something more. Maybe some type of relationship with him. Now that he thought about it, perhaps seducing Potter wasn't a great idea.

>

>

Draco knew about his father now, he didn't want to betray all Lucius had done for him by falling in love with another man. That was the first thing Lucius told him not to do. Plus he was getting married after all. There was no way around that matter. Potter's first time deserved to be with someone he could keep. If getting married to Pansy was any indication, Potter wouldn't be able to keep him.

>

>

It wasn't fair; he couldn't do that to Potter. And when he really thought about what he was doing, he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to hurt Potter in that way, or in any way. Now that he really considered his feelings, he was growing something more of a liking for Harry, Something that could one day become love.

>

>

No, he had to put a stop to this, before it was too late and he fell in love with Harry Potter. His plan to seduce Potter had come to an end. He couldn't betray his father after all he had done for him by refusing to marry. And he couldn't betray Potter, because he had fallen in love with him.

>

>

The next step was to stay away from Potter. No more chasing him, no more flirting with him and no more talking to him or being nice to him. He would have to tell Pansy that he would not disobey his father, he will marry her, even if he had to drag her to the alter kicking and screaming. Not that he would have to, once her father told her in was for the best, she would oblige.

>

>

Its like what they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and the road back it paved with humility. There is no secret that Malfoy has fallen in love with the raven haired boy. But at this point in time he could stop Harry from falling in love with him. His good intentions had been for he and Pansy, and his humility would be walking away from a life he would like, to a life he could just tolerate.

>

>

The next day Malfoy woke up as a new person. If his plan to seduce Potter had been in action he would have went straight to him during breakfast. But now that he put an end to it, he got up slowly and got dressed as if it were any other day.

>

>

Nothing seemed to matter that morning. The food tasted blamed, the wine stale, and the company boring. He ignored Potter from across the hall, who was trying to get his attention all through the meal. It wasn't that he wanted to; it was that he had to, for Potter's own good, for his peace of mind after everything was finished with.

>

>

After breakfast Malfoy walked slowly out of the Great Hall with Pansy at his side. They were heading for Potions, their first class of the seeming long day. Then out of no where, Potter called out his name.

>

>

This is it, he told himself. He had to start somewhere. He turned his face to his aristocratic bored face and turned to Potter. 'What do you want, Potter?' he asked scaring himself with his tone for voice. A flash of pain crossed Potter's face and he wanted to reach out to him and tell him he was sorry, that he didn't mean it. But he had to stick to his guns.

>

>

'I wanted to talk to you.' Potter said in a timid voice.

>

>

Draco smirked, 'Well, I have better things to do then talk to the Sodding-Boy-Who-Lived.' Potter looked shocked and almost confused. 'Plus I have to get to class.'

>

>

Potter stared down at the floor, 'Okay then, I'll talk to you later.'

>

>

Malfoy made a cruel chuckle, 'Oh, I can't wait.' he said sarcastically.

>

>

Potter's eyes dimmed. It hurt, it really did. He wanted to tell Malfoy he was ready, that he wanted to give them a try. But for the life of him, he could see why Malfoy was being so mean. Harry walked away, going to his first class, looking most distress.

>

>

Everyone was giving Malfoy an odd look. Pansy looked at him with her mouth open, wanting to say something but not know the words. Weasley looked outraged. But Granger's look is the one that stayed with him. She had a look like she knew, she understood, and she was going to help.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading this far and I hope you will continue. I know there has been some question as to my last chapter. Why did I have Ron say he was the cutest in the whole school? Well, there is a reason. I love Ron. I really do. He is the greatest and I think the cutest. And I wanted him to be fine about Harry being gay, some stories I have read make Ron a homophobe. I know that would never happen. Ron is loyal and kind and would follow Harry to the ends of the earth. I love Ron! I really do. But please review and tell me what you think. Many Thanks. :)

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>


End file.
